Hairband
by Sydsas
Summary: He was a little boy sitting all alone on the swings. And then this little girl came into his life.
1. Little Girl

**_A short little story I made about Gaara because I was bored... Enjoy.

* * *

_**Gaara was all by himself, like always. Just sitting on a swing in the closest park to his hut of the Sand Village. He was just staring at his feet, then hugged his teddy bear tightly when he heard other children. Why did they all hate him so much? He had never done anything wrong, had he?

No, Gaara was a good boy. He always did what he was told. Although, it was just so someone would just give him any sign of affection.

He always ate his vegetables so his father would notice he was trying to grow up to be big and strong and not fat and chubby like his brother Kankuro. He always put away his toys, made his bed, brushed his teeth regularly; he did all of the things an eight year old wasn't suppose to do! And he still hardly ever received "thank you"s, smiles, nods, or even a first glance.

He sighed and hugged his teddy bear as tight as he could without popping its head off. And then he heard giggling from nearby… Why was there giggling?

Gaara lifted his face from his teddy bear to see who or what was giggling; he saw a little girl standing in front of him. She was cute, small like him, had a big smile, big brown eyes, and two buns in her hair.

The little girl moved her face closer to Gaara's, making him back his away. _"H-hello?"_

The little girl giggled at Gaara. _"You're not here to hurt me, are you?…"_ Gaara questioned, gripping his teddy bear in fear. The little girl shook her head, still smiling at the little Gaara. _"Th-then…why are you here?"_

She did not answer; instead, she ran to the center of the park and began to dance with herself, not caring if Gaara thought of her as a silly monkey baby. _'D-dancing?…'_ Gaara thought, getting off of the swing he was on to walk toward the girl.

She was so graceful dancing; she was like a little ballerina. Gaara smiled as he sat down on a nearby park toy to watch her. He felt like he was watching lyrics to a song come to life to express themselves because the song they had made together just wasn't enough; it was amazing. And she hadn't run away from him in fear; she was actually the first person to get that close to his face.

Even though he had only known her for half a moment, Gaara thought he had fallen in love with this girl. No, he didn't think it; he knew it. He didn't care if he hadn't heard what her voice sounded like, what things she liked or what her favorite color was; he didn't even care that he didn't know her name. But he did know that he was going to marry this girl.

He hopped off of the toy to dance with her; and he supposed he would find out her name. He thought it over and figured it would be silly to call his wife "wife" instead of her name.

"_Um…excuse me?"_ He asked when he reached her, tapping her shoulder. The little girl turned around to smile at him; and tilting her head as a way to ask what he wanted. _"Uh…"_ Gaara said, fiddling with his teddy bear and not even looking at her. _"M-may I da-?"_

Gaara had been cut off by the little girl. As soon as he was starting to say the word dance, she smiled happily and kissed him right on his lips. Gaara just about turned as red as his hair when she kissed him. And he was steadily getting there because she was not letting go of his lips. _'They're so soft…'_ Gaara dropped his teddy bear, closed his eyes and began to kiss the strange girl. He knew deep down his heart that, no matter what, he would grow up to marry this girl.

* * *

A whole minute had gone by before the little girl stopped kissing Gaara; she looked at him and giggled when he turned an extremely bright shade of red. She was pretty sure that that color was fru fru pink…

"_What's your name?"_ Gaara asked, still blushing; he could barely look at the girl after that because he was so embarrassed.

Again, this girl did not speak. Instead, she pulled out the hair band that was holding up her right bun, and gave it to him; then kissed his hand after she had folded it around the band.

Gaara; fighting back all of the butterflies in his tummy that wanted to make him fly away; opened his hand to stare at the hair band in awe. He knew that he would keep it with him forever.

"_Ten! Tenny! Hunny, it's time to go back to Ko-"_ A woman; Gaara was automatically thinking it was the girl's mother; was calling as she looked around the park. Then she saw the two little children together. _"Tenny, get away from him!"_ She said, running to her daughter and pulling her away from Gaara.

The two young ones reached out for each other, but were just barely out of reach. _"Wait! Please don't go!"_ Gaara called out for the girl, who had turned away to look at her infuriated mother. _"I told you sit still for five minutes and to not wander off! And what happened to your hair band! You, your father and I are going to have a long talk about this when we get home, young lady!"_

The little girl looked back at Gaara and waved at him. _"Bye, Gaara…"_ She said just loud enough for him to hear.

Gaara's eyes widened in shock a little bit and his little heart was racing. She had known his name. That meant that she must have known who he was. And she still didn't run away… And she even kissed him!

His heart was racing with so much love for the girl, and being broken into a million pieces at the same time because she was leaving and he knew it would be for the last time. It was always for the last time when parents dragged their kids away from Gaara…

He fell to his knees as he watched the girl leave with her mother. Then sat on his heels and stared at the little gift she gave him once they were completely out of his sight. _'Tenny…'_

He stared at it for ten minutes, thinking of what he'd do with it. He wanted to keep it, but he also didn't want to. He wanted to find out if he'd ever see Tenny again or not; then he got an idea.

Gaara buried the hair band right under the swing he had been sitting on. If it was there the next day; he would meet the girl again and marry her one day. And if it wasn't…then he would continue to live his life the way it was.

'_Please be here tomorrow…'_ Gaara begged the little hair band as he patted the sand down flat to make sure the wind didn't blow it away and cheat him out of the only love he'd probably ever have.

After that, he stood up, looking at the spot to make sure it looked normal. Then looked around to make sure no one had been watching. Then stared at it for one more moment; he smiled at it this time. _"I know you'll be here for me…Tenny."_ He said to spot he had buried the band. After saying that, he picked up his teddy bear and ran home to get ready for supper.

* * *

**_Well, that's it. Think I should continue? Gonna put up a poll about it. It'll stay up for one week. So, if you wanna see more of this story; vote! Heck, say so in the reviews! I don't care! Lol. :P_**


	2. Why?

_**And here it is; after, like, two or three months or something like that; chapter two of Gaara's First True Love! ^^**_

_**Sorry it took so long. Heh. Been trying to update the other two stories I have marked as in-progress. ^^;**_

_**Anyways; hope you guys like it. :)**

* * *

_Gaara was sitting next to his window, waiting for the sun to come up; he just couldn't wait to get to the park today._'C'mon, c'mon. Hurry up!'_ He thought, sitting on his bed as he stared out of the window; waiting for the sun with great anticipation. _'I have to see if Tenny will come back for me!'_ He mentally told the sun, thinking that that would somehow make it rise faster.

He had been up all night waiting for the sun to come up; he knew that he probably should've spent the night sleeping, but he couldn't because he had been up all night thinking about Tenny. Oh well, he didn't sleep much anyway.

But he was just so anxious about getting back to the park. Would the hair band still be there? Would it be gone? Either way, would he ever meet Tenny again? Would she ever love him?

_'She has to. She knew my name. She didn't run away. She kissed me! So she has to love me…right?'_

Gaara looked to his teddy for advice. _"That does mean she loves me, right? And she'll come back for me?"_ He asked it; it just slightly slid down Gaara's pillow. Gaara turned away in frustration. _"Oh, what do you know about love, anyway! You're just a silly teddy bear!"_

The little redhead hopped off his bed and walked up to his window, resting his arms on the window ceil, folding them so he could rest his chin on his arms and try to think.

He knew that normal eight year olds weren't really suppose to worry about falling in love and planning on getting married; but Gaara also knew that he wasn't a normal eight year old. He didn't know why, but he knew he wasn't normal.

Normal eight year olds were shown love and affection and appreciation; he wasn't. So; seeing that this was a chance at being loved; he wanted to jump at it, take it, grasp it, hold it tight and never let it go. What were the chances of something like this ever happening again?

Gaara was now frowning; he was worrying about never seeing Tenny again. The thought upset him so much that he almost wanted to cry and rip apart his teddy bear; the only real friend he's ever had in his life.

_"No. I can't think like that."_ He said quietly to himself, trying his hardest to not let any tears come up. _"I just have to believe that she'll be there for me."_ He continued, watching the beautiful sunrise; sighing contently as he thought of Tenny. His Tenny.

* * *

Temari; being the oldest of the sand siblings and the only one who knew how to cook in her family; was preparing breakfast for her father, brothers and herself.

_"Mmm. Smells good!"_ Kankuro said, rubbing his hands together and licking his lips as he stared at the food his sister had just made. He reached for his plate, but his hand was smacked away by his sister. _"Ow! What was that for?"_ He asked, rubbing his hand as he shot an irritated look at Temari.

_"You know that father is the first one to eat, Kankuro. And besides; Gaara isn't here."_

_"So?"_ Kankuro questioned, sitting down in his chair. _"So we should wait for him before eating."_ Temari told her brother as she also took a seat at the table. Kankuro just placed his right arm on the table, resting the right side of his face on his knuckle. _"Still don't see why we should wait for that little freak…"_ He mumbled, earning a smack from his sister.

Yes, Temari feared Gaara just like Kankuro; and everyone else in Sunagakure; because he was the container for the Ichibi no Shukaku, but that didn't mean that she didn't care for him at all like them. She wish she had the courage to tell her little brother that she would always care for him, but she was too scared because of the Shukaku, so she just cared for him in secret. It was the only thing she could do.

_"Ugh, where is that little brat, anyway! I'm hungry!"_ Kankuro complained, looking at the hallway to see if his little brother would be coming out of his room. _"He might still be sleeping. I'll go and-"_ Temari was saying, getting up from her seat to go and check on Gaara when a quick and speedy blur ran past her, making her spin in a circle and fall down. _"…What just happened?"_

Quickly, Gaara came back and helped his sister back up to her feet. _"Sorry. In a rush. Okay, gotta go. Bye!"_ He said, about to make his way for the door again; but his darn sister just had to stop him and question him about his actions.

_"Gaara, what are you doing?"_ She asked, letting go of his wrist to place her hands on her hips. _"I just have this thing that I really need to do! Okay, gotta go! By-"_ Gaara was saying, about to make yet another attempt for the door; only to be stopped again.

_"You're not going anywhere until you eat some breakfast, you squirt."_ Temari told her little brother, putting her hands on her hips again.

_"Yeah! I've been waiting, like, five minutes to eat! I'm wastin' away here!"_ Kankuro complained at his brother, then acted like he was as skinny as a twig because he hadn't eaten his three helpings of breakfast yet.

Gaara sighed and looked up to his sister again. _"Oh, do I have to? I really, really need to go."_ He told her with big pleading eyes.

Temari was unmoved; at least, she looked that way; and pointed to a seat at the table for him. The redhead sighed again and took the seat and then waited for his father with his two older siblings.

* * *

_"Morning, Father."_ Temari greeted her father as he walked past his three children; busy reading reports about missions. _"Would you like some breakfast? It's fresh."_ She asked holding up his plate for him, ignoring her brothers; Kankuro was laying his face on the table, drooling and acting like he was literally wasting away from not eating; and Gaara was just staring at his food, looking depressed. It was rather depressing.

The Kazekage turned away from the door; and just when he was an inch away from grabbing the doorknob; turned, looked up from his reports and to his children. They all looked rather cute and innocent sitting at the breakfast table together; even Gaara.

Nodding, he sat down at the table with his children; making Kankuro come back to life because he was finally able to eat. He immediately began to gobble down his food, bringing a small smile to his father's lips.

He quickly wiped it away, hoping that none of them saw it. Little did he know that Temari saw it; it made her smile a little bit. _'He still has a soft side…'_ She thought.

* * *

After eating breakfast; and faster than Kankuro Temari noted; Gaara put his dishes away in the sink and tried to make his way for the door again. _"Breakfast was good. Gotta go! 'Kay! Thanks! Bye!"_ He said, quickly running off once again.

_"Man, what's up with him?"_ Kankuro asked no one in particular as he watched the dust trail his brother left behind fade away.

Neither his sister nor his father answered; instead, both of them just raised an eyebrow.

* * *

_'Gotta hurry! Gotta hurry! Gotta see if it's still there!'_ Gaara thought to himself as he quickly raced to the park with Tenny's hair band. As he ran, he was thinking about how leaving the hair band there was kind of a stupid idea in the first place. He should've just kept it.

But he didn't; so now he was going to have go to the park, see if it was there and either dance with joy or cry in despair and lose all hope in life forever.

_'Oh, please be there!'_ He thought, getting worried again as he began to speed up his pace; making a trail of dust and confused looks behind him.

He skidded to a halt when he reached the park. _'There!'_ He thought when he spotted the swings and saw that no one had been digging anything up. He quickly ran over with a huge grin on his face and began to dig under the swing he hid the hair band.

But that's all he did; dig. _'No… No! It has to be here!'_

Gaara began to dig under all of the swings of the swing set; but he found nothing. So he sat next to a pile of sand, in shock at what an idiotic thing he had done. _"It's gone…"_ He said quietly to himself, not realizing the tears making their way to his eyes. _"She's gone… I'll never see her again…"_ He cradled his knees, trying his best to not let his tears fall. _"I'll never be happy… I won't even have any proof of the only good moment I ever had in my life!"_ He cried, angry at himself. Why, oh why did he bury that hair band?

And why was Gaara so hated by everyone? Why couldn't he be normal? Why couldn't he have a purpose in life?

But maybe this was his purpose; being sad all the time. Crying his eyes out when children laughed at him, crying his eyes out because his father hated him, crying his eyes out because his siblings feared him.

Was Gaara's only purpose in life to be unhappy? To never be loved? To never be cared for? To never have friends? To just not have anything?

Gaara's crying grew into uncontrollable sobbing as he began to think about it. He was just an eight year little boy and this was his purpose in life! It wasn't fair! _"Why am I such a freak?!"_ He asked himself angrily.

And Tenny. What was with her? If there was such a thing as a God, he obviously liked to torture poor little Gaara. Throwing a beautiful and wonderful girl at him as some sort of sign that he would have a chance at love, and then just taking it away and laughing in his face.

Gaara was now breathing heavily; thinking angry thoughts. Very, very angry thoughts. He was thinking thoughts about hurting people; on purpose. _"If I'm going to hurt, then they should hurt too!"_ He thought, standing up and wiping away his tears. He was going to hurt the next person he saw. The very next person; no matter who it was.

* * *

_"Gaara?"_ Temari asked her little brother, walking out from behind a park toy with Kankuro; both were frightened at what their little brother was going to do since he was extremely angry for not finding what he was looking for.

The little redhead looked at his siblings, glaring at them; his eyes were full of hatred and pain.

_"C'mon, let's just go!"_ Kankuro whispered to his sister, standing behind her for protection. _"No."_ She told him; Kankuro could be such a chicken when it came to Gaara sometimes. Then again…so could she.

_"Are you…okay?"_ She asked him carefully; she just received more glaring and heavy breathing. _"What kind of question is that? Of course he's not! Let's just go!"_ Kankuro urged for his sister to just leave with him so neither of them would be hurt; or killed.

Temari took a step closer to her brother, making Kankuro's eyes widen in shock. _"What are you doing?!"_

_"Get away from me…"_ Gaara said in a low and deadly voice. Temari ignored both of her brothers; and ignored about how stupidly brave she was being; as she tried to quickly retrieve the hair band from her pocket.

_"Get away!"_ Gaara yelled as sand began to surround him; he used it to push his siblings back.

Kankuro quickly got back on his feet and tried to help Temari up. _"C'mon, we gotta go tell, Dad!"_ He said as Gaara slowly made his way towards them; he was trying to help her up but she wasn't moving.

Temari just stayed on the ground; propped up on her left arm; and looked at her little brother. The sand around him was spinning around furiously and his eyes had turned into the Shukaku's. _'He's this upset about a dumb hair band?'_

_"C'mon, Temari! Let's go!"_ Kankuro pleaded again as he tried to force his sister up again; this time she actually got up herself and walked up to Gaara. _"Temari!"_

Gaara was growling and was about to use the sand to hit his sister, but she pulled something out of her pocket and it stopped him completely. _"Here."_ She said, holding out a hair band. _"I saw you burry it yesterday and figured you'd regret doing it, so I dug it back up for you. I was gonna give it to you at breakfast, but got curious about why you were in such a rush and forgot."_

The sand around Gaara began to slowly fall back down to the ground, and his eyes began to turn back to normal; all because of the hair band.

He slowly reached up a hand and took the hair band, growing a small smile as he looked and admired it.

_"A hair band?! This was all about a stupid hair band?!"_ Kankuro said, suddenly next to both of his siblings. He then took the hair band and began to point at it. _"This is why he was upset?! Just a dumb, stupid, little, pointless-"_

Gaara began to growl silently as he slowly made sand rise up.

_"Um…lovely and wonderful hair piece that totally compliments your eyes…"_ Kankuro "finished" his sentence as he got a nervous sweat drop and handed the hair band back to his brother, stepping away slowly.

Gaara smiled again and wrapped the hair band around his right wrist; that way he would never ever lose track of it.

_"Seriously? Why is he so fond of it?"_ Kankuro whispered to Temari as Gaara went into some sort of daze while staring at his new wrist band. _"Because of his girlfriend."_ She whispered back; a small smile on her face as she watched Gaara adore the hair band.

_"Girlfriend?!"_

* * *

**_I apologize if this seemed a little...over dramatic and a bit long. *shrug* Meh. Oh well._**

_**I hope everyone still enjoyed it. ^^**_

_**Note: Also, if you're bored and don't really know what to read, I suggest KittyKage, gran; he's new to the site, so don't be too harsh in your reviews; and RaeVenn-Chan.**_

_**Another Note: Should I continue this? Vote! Review! Lol. I do not care! XP**_


End file.
